warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Comba
| faction = Corpus | planet = Júpiter Neptuno Plutón Europa | type = Ranged/Cuerpo a cuerpo | weapon = Detron Swarmer Angstrum Seeker Lecta Escudo de Energía | clonedflesh = | flesh = 1100 | fossilized = | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = 400 | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel =15 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = Cabeza: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = Torso | codex_scans = 3 (cada uno) }} El Comba es una unidad especial de infantería de Corpus. Al igual que el Scrambus, el Comba es capaz de proyectar un aura desde su casco que interrumpe las habilidades del Warframe. El aura de anulación también interrumpe el HUD del jugador. La carga de un Comba es modular y puede equiparse con un tipo de aura de anulación combinada con un tipo de arma. Hay cuatro clases de auras de anulación y cuatro armas que Comba puede equipar, por lo que hay dieciséis combinaciones posibles de cargas posibles para los Combas, lo que las hace impredecibles en el campo. Comportamiento Aura Las combas tienen acceso a 4''' auras de anulación diferentes, cada una de las cuales interrumpe solo una cierta categoría de habilidades de Warframe. Periódicamente mantendrán sus brazos frente a ellos para cargar sus cascos, liberando un aura en expansión dentro de un radio de '''15 metros que inhabilita ciertas habilidades durante 2.5 segundos. El diseño del casco cambia según el aura equipada, lo que permite identificarlos visualmente. Disparar el aura suficientes veces o simplemente matar al Comba hará que el aura se disperse. Disparar al casco del Comba también evitará permanentemente que proyecten un aura. Armas Cada Comba puede equiparse con una de las siguientes armas en combinación con cualquiera de las cuatro auras diferentes anteriores: *'Swarmer': los Combas tipo Swarmer están equipadas Detrons, sin embargo, sus versiones tienen una Velocidad de vuelo de proyectil más lenta, pueden concentrarse en los objetivos y inflige daño de en lugar de daño de . *'Seeker': Estos Combas están equipadas con la lanzacohetes Angstrum cargados con misiles de búsqueda de objetivos que inflige daño de en el impacto. Estos cohetes se mueven más lentamente y se disparan en ráfagas de tres a cuatro. *'Whip': Diseñado para combates a corta distancia, estos Combas usan el látigo eléctrico Lecta. *'Energy Shield': Principalmente de naturaleza defensiva, estos Combas pueden desplegar escudos de energía elípticos frente a ellos que bloquean todos los ataques entrantes. Pueden ser identificados por los grandes emisores en sus antebrazos. En caso de apuro, atacarán balanceando sus emisores contra objetivos cercanos, infligiendo daño . Variantes |-|Comba Fog= |-|Comba Nul= |-|Comba Sap= |-|Comba Slo= Consejos *The Comba's helmets emit a distinct pinging sound that can alert players to their position within 50 meters, giving ample warning as to their presence. *Since their nullification abilities are tied to their helmets, a Comba's nullification field can be disabled by shooting off their helmets. *The Combas (and their counterparts, the Scrambuses) may easily be found on medium to high level Corpus controlled planets such as Europa, Neptuno or Plutón. Curiosidades *The Comba (along with their counterparts, the Scrambuses) are the first enemies in WARFRAME to have both male and female versions. They are also the first Corpus enemies to feature females. *Their design may have been inspired by Derf Anyo, an upcoming tag-along boss that will fight alongside Nef Anyo when the latter is added back into the game as an assassination target/boss. Historial de actualizaciones *Añadido. }} en:Comba Category:Corpus